PaRappa the Rapper 2: The Sequel of the Film
PaRappa the Rapper 2: The Sequel of the Film (also known as PaRappa the Rapper 2, PaRappa the Movie 2, or simply PaRappa 2) is an upcoming 2030 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure film produced by Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Animation in association with NanaOn-Sha and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It was set to release in Fall 2030. The sequel was based on the video game of the same name. It was a sequel to PaRappa the Rapper. Plot Same as the game's plot but with more detail. The film centers on PaRappa, who has recently won a 100 years supply of noodles and has grown tired of eating them, so PaRappa had to eat something else other than just noodles. When his girlfriend, Sunny Funny, serves him noodles one day, PaRappa throws a tantrum, prompting Sunny to call him a baby and leading him to question his maturity. As PaRappa tries to find an alternative meal at Beard Burger, he learns that someone is mysteriously turning all the food in Parappa Town into noodles. After taking a brief lesson in 'Romantic Karate' from Chop Chop Master Onion, PaRappa and his friends get shrunk by his father's invention, so he helps coach them back to normal size with the help of Guru Ant. PaRappa gets drafted into the army and must complete a military boot camp training course with Instructor Moosesha. He then becomes an amateur barber after customers are being given afros by a schizophrenic Hairdresser Octopus caught under a hypnotic tune. PaRappa and his friends discover an 8-bit video game called Food Court, which was being used to control Hairdresser Octopus, and reverse engineer it to discover the noodle's weakness, sweets. PaRappa's dad has just finished the denoodilizer. However, a warning comes up, and the Noodle Syndicate is attacking, random phone calls come up after everything becomes noodilized. PaRappa's dad has a plan to use his past inventions, PaRappa and PJ go in a car, General Potter and PaRappa's dad go into a jet, and Lammy, Ma-San, and Katy Kat go on a bike. PaRappa's dad and General Potter are in a jet, they go to PaRappa Town where there is chaos, the Army has been vandalizing buildings and turning them into noodles. They use the denoodlizer to stop the vandalism in PaRappa Town. Then General Potter and PaRappa's Dad do a sweets attack, but that doesn't work. PaRappa and PJ found out the army were dummies, they also found out there was a wire, so they follow the wire, and somebody's behind this, it's Colonel Noodle, the selfish brat. PaRappa and his friends launch a sweet-based attack on the Noodle Army and soon confront their leader, Colonel Noodle, who is actually Beard Burger Master's son who had become sick of eating burgers. PaRappa convinces him that noodles aren't the only food around. The game ends with a final party with returning hip-hop master MC King Kong Mushi, and PaRappa learns that Sunny Funny already likes him the way he is. Things go back to normal and PaRappa can eat anything... including cheese and crackers, of which he's won another 100 years supply of noodles, and PaRappa shocked about the noodles and say "Not Again!" In the post-credits scene, PaRappa finally went home as he opens the door, and all of a sudden, he saw a bunch of boxes of noodles from the last 100 years, and all of the boxes of noodles from this 100 years, that looked such a mess. Instead of eating all of them, he thinks that he should share them with the entire world. Cast *Dred Foxx as PaRappa *Lea Alomar as Sunny Funny *Shannon White as Katy Kat *Armstead Christian as PJ Berri/Papa Parappa *Rich as Bully #1/Bully #2/Additional Voices *Ryu Watabe as Joe Chin/Chop Chop Master Onion/Ma-san/Captain Fussenpepper/Additional Voices *Freedom Bremner as Boxxy Boy/Hairdresser Octopus *Dean Bowman as MC King Kong Mushi/Guru Ant *Sara Ramírez as Lammy *Ethan Eubanks as The Beard Burger Master *Kimberly Queen as Instructor Moosesha (archival speaking recordings) *Aaminah Hassell as Instructor Moosesha (archival singing recordings) *Whoopi Goldberg as Instructor Mooshea *Andrew Alonzo as Colonel Noodle *John James as General Potter *Rodney Alan Greenblat as Himself/Additional Voices *Grey Griffin as Additional Voices *Tara Strong as Additional Voices *Jack Angel as Additional Voices *Bob Bergen as Additional Voices *Frank Welker as Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Additional Voices *Nancy Cartwright as Additional Voices Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Script Coming soon! Category:PaRappa the Rapper Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on video games Category:3D Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Columbia Films Category:2030 films Category:Musical Films